The Bound Savior
by Kina Ak
Summary: Naio was created for one purpose, and he knows that he must do whatever he must to reach his goal. However, he slowly begins to learn the meaning of what it is to truly be alive... learns of friendship, love and pain.


**Note:** The Hero is a male here. His skin is a light blue, and he takes after a Shark God (as the Creator bid him to). He has blue hair, yellow eyes, gills, and a red scarf. This story, His story, almost, is written from His point of view... based on the first game, with some plot differences here and there. Its plot may or may not differ from the next game. (I've not played it yet.) So if you haven't played the game after the first, worry not.

Now, without further ado: The Bound Savior. (Or just "Bound".)

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude<strong>

I was born for one purpose, and one purpose alone- To protect the Village. To protect its people. To defeat the Shadows. I remember being created for this purpose... I remember everything. The clouds of warmth, the voice, the feeling of being sculpted to perfection...

My vision was dark, but I heard a soft voice, whispering all around me.

"_Can you hear me?_"

I could, and attempted to respond, but was unable to. I felt formless, warm, at home in the darkness. It was safe, a safe place for me to sleep...

"_My little Creation... open your eyes._" My eyes snapped open immediately, and I felt wonderful. Exhilarated, I looked around, and saw nothing. Nothing but purple and black clouds, swirling around myself... I looked down at myself, and saw a mannequin's body. I blinked a total of five times, realizing that this was me, this was _my_ body, that I was _alive_, I was a _Creation_.

"_Naio,_" whispered the voice, breathing with me. "_Listen carefully to me. I will craft for you a true body, but for now you must deal with this imitation of life. You are a hero. I have created you to bring peace back to this Village of mine. It has been deteriorating... ever since... my dearest friend broke..._" Much of this, I did not understand. What was a village? What was a hero? It seemed as if the voice could almost read my mind, as I heard a gentle sigh, "_I will bless you with the burden of knowledge. But before this, I must tell you a few things. You are not a Raposa. Raposas are... the Creations which live in the Village. I loved them, I loved them very much, before he broke. I loved them all. Time is running out for them, and I cannot bear to see them die. But I cannot destroy the broken. I do not destroy. I only create._"

There was a slight pause, and I nodded mechanically, feeling a shudder wrack down my back. As the voice spoke, I was getting altered and changed, given features...  
>"<em>I have named you Naio, after an old friend of mine,<em>" whispered the voice. "_The ruler of the waters of this world. You will have features crafted after the animal that is his avatar._" I felt cuts gashing into my face, and lifted my hands to feel my cheeks. My fingers slid over six slits, three on each side of my face, underneath my eyes. Confused, I said nothing. "_Naio's presence in this world is forgotten by land goers, remembered by sea travelers. Perhaps you may stir the memories of the villagers, but that is not what is most important at the moment. Speak to me, Naio. Tell me your purpose._"

I spoke.

My voice was cold and uncaring. "My purpose is to protect the Village. To protect its people. To defeat the Shadows." There was a pause, and the voice piped up again, to praise me, "_Yes. Perfectly said. You know your duties. Then, you require intelligence and you require emotions. But the latter will be unnatural to you. You will grow, and you will learn._"

I felt warmth on my temples, and shut my eyes, feeling pulses rushing through my body as I began to understand all of which that I was told. I understood everything, and it felt amazing. To be sentient and to understand and to have a purpose. I opened my eyes, and before me was a gleaming light, and it was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful, but I did not know who she was, or why I thought there was a she, or...

"_Naio, there are many hardships on the way... but I trust in you. I know you will not break. I will be with you at times, to help you, but there is only so much I am allowed to do. Before you leave this realm, is there anything you wish to ask?_"

I had one thousand questions, but there was one, there was one that I needed to ask... "Who _are_ you?" I asked, watching the light fade away, as my eyes became heavier and heavier, and I felt my mind fluttering, trying to stay conscious. The reply was soft, tinged with slight humor and sorrow, "_Who am I? What am I? I am what is responsible for the life of all Creations. Creations like you... you will meet many on your journey, those blessed with life, based on my designs... I am the Creator..._" Those were the last words I heard, before drifting to sleep, the darkness warming me, taking me to another place, far away from this one... one thousand dreams away...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew, so, the prelude to my first story. I'd like to get some feedback before diving in, but as a newbie writer here I imagine that'd be a little difficult. Heh~!  
>Oh yes, Naio's name is pronounced "Nah-yo."<br>Also, DTL's story has ALWAYS fascinated me, especially the characters (some of which, I think, need far more attention). This should be fun! The T rating is because later, I suppose, I'll touch on cursing and would rather have the label here now than later. Also, violence! Can't be a hero without violence. Aheheh...  
>Yet, this is but a prelude! – Kina<p> 


End file.
